Le Prince et la Goutte de Sang
by Ozora Ana
Summary: Une occasion de ne pas payer une nuit à l'auberge ne se refuse pas, surtout quand pour une fois, c'est Belphegor qui permet de l'obtenir.


**Author**: Ōzora Ana

**Rating**: J'ai mis K+ plutôt au hasard. Je ne sais pas choisir mes rating.

**Disclaimer**: C'est inspiré du conte « La Princesse au petit pois » d'Andersen, et les personnages principaux et l'univers de base sont à Amano.

**Paring**: Vous avez le choix : Soit vous êtes une personne normale et il n'y a du coup, aucun pairing, soit vous êtes une personne qui voit du yaoi absolument partout, et vous pourrez voir au moins du B26 et du XS, même si c'est pratiquement impossible à déceler. Au moins, car si vous voyez des pairing partout, vous en trouverez d'autres que ceux auxquels a pensé l'auteure.

**Note** : Une idée qui m'est venue il y a environ un trimestre, qui était à la base vraiment très proche du conte d'Andersen, avec un vrai petit pois, par exemple, puis qui a dérivé pour finalement donner ça. Ne vous méprenez pas sur le titre, ça ne parle absolument pas de Prince The Ripper qui apparait chaque fois que notre merveilleux Varia de la Tempête voit une goutte de son précieux sang. Ça me paraît vaguement OOC, tiens... Bref, je l'ai écrit durant ces vacances, sans ordinateur à portée, et la poste donc seulement maintenant. Alors pour rattraper le temps perdu, je vous souhaite une joyeuse fin du monde, un joyeux noël, une bonne année, une bonne santé pour cette même année, et une bonne rentrée. Moi, ma rentrée s'est tellement merveilleusement bien passée -ironie quand tu me tiens- que j'essayais de me raccrocher à mon univers, le yaoi, et ça fait que les précipités et éprouvettes de chimie sont devenus du 8059 rating M. Ou T, vu que c'était juste très sous-entendu dans mes propos. Enfin bref, bonne lecture à vous tous.

* * *

**Préface **: Il y a dans ce récit des modifications avec l'univers de base. On peut éventuellement dire que c'est un des mondes parallèles dans lequel peut aller Byakuran et où Fran ne deviendra jamais le disciple de Mukuro et où il rejoint la Varia dans le 'présent'. Mais on peut aussi dire que c'est un semi AU. Pensez donc ce que vous voulez, et essayez de vous accrocher pour comprendre l'histoire, qui me parait pourtant facilement compréhensible.

* * *

**Le Prince et la Goutte de Sang**

* * *

La Varia était partie dans une petite ville au Sud de l'Italie pour récupérer une lettre très importante du neuvième parrain Vongola qu'ils devraient protéger coûte que coûte. Ils y étaient partis à trois, Squalo, Mammon et Belphegor; Lussuria étant en soi-disant mission à Hawaï, et le boss ayant refusé de se déplacer pour « ce déchet », vite suivi par son fidèle chien de compagnie Levi.

La région comportait tout un tas de palaces et autres hôtels luxueux, mais selon Mammon, leur budget trop serré ne pouvait pas se les permettre. Alors pour cette simple nuit, il avait trouvé une petite auberge, l'hébergement le moins cher du coin qui selon l'Arcobaleno valait tout de même une somme astronomique qu'il se serait bien passé de dépenser.

Ils arrivèrent après une après-midi de voiture, Belphegor maugréant que Squalo aurait pu y aller tout seul, ce dernier se plaignant que c'était le père adoptif de leur boss qui les envoyait, et qu'ils auraient normalement dû être encore plus.

Alors il entrèrent dans la petite habitation sommaire. Mammon pleurait déjà à l'idée de devoir sortir son porte-feuille. L'aubergiste les observa puis jeta un œil à son registre pour voir quelle était la chambre qu'ils avaient réservée, après qu'un certain épéiste ne l'ait informé qu'ils étaient la Varia.

« Chambre 16, au premier étage. »

Belphegor le regarda, interloqué, puis réalisa ce que cela signifiait.

« Je suis un prince, je me dois d'avoir une chambre pour moi tout seul ! »

Ce fut au tour de l'aubergiste d'être intrigué, haussant un sourcil, tandis que l'illusionniste jurait dans sa barbe que cet abruti leur ferrait perdre beaucoup de son précieux argent.

« Un prince ? »

Le blond acquiesça en hochant la tête, l'air grave, espérant que l'autre reconnaîtrait que les gens de son rang et de son sang se devaient de loger seuls dans leur chambre d'hôtel, ou du moins quand ils en avaient envie.

« Si tu es réellement ce que tu dis être, je pense que je pourrais ne pas faire payer tes amis pour la nuit, et tu auras une chambre individuelle. Mais si jamais tu oses mentir, ça vous coûtera le double. »

L'autoproclamé comptable de la Varia écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Les gens avaient plus tendance à augmenter la note en apprenant que leur gardien de la tempête avait du sang royal, mais il semblait que c'était tout le contraire cette fois-ci, et il n'allait sûrement pas s'en plaindre.

« Ushishi, je suis un vrai prince. »

Le propriétaire se retourna et ouvrit la porte qui menait à ses quartiers privés, criant le nom d'un certain Fran.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, un enfant d'une dizaine d'années aux cheveux verts turquoises et aux yeux de la même couleur qui étaient soulignés par de petites marques noires apparut devant l'escouade d'assassins. Il arborait un air blasé mais lança un regard qui semblait vaguement interrogatif à l'aubergiste, ne prêtant pas attention le moins du monde aux clients.

« Va préparer la chambre de notre invité au sang royal. »

Le dénommé Fran se tourna alors vers la Varia, et remarqua très rapidement la couronne sur la tête de celui qui était blond.

« Dans ce cas, mon oncle, je vais faire la chambre 26. »

« Pas de problèmes. »

Mammon avait depuis déjà quelques minutes quitté la terre ferme et se sentait comme au paradis. Gratuit, grâce à l'autre taré de lanceur de couteaux, ça allait être gratuit. Il se demanda un instant si ils n'étaient pas encore sur l'autoroute et si il ne s'était pas endormi. À moins qu'il n'eut été inconsciemment prisonnier de sa propre illusion. Mais une voix insupportable qu'il avait jusque là oubliée lui fit comprendre que non.

« Voi, dans ce cas, donnez nous vite les clefs de la chambre 16, que moi et Mammon y allions et que nous puissions faire ce qui nous amène ici ! »

L'aubergiste lui tendit ce qu'il demandait et leur répéta l'emplacement des lieux, où ils se rendirent aussitôt.

Belphegor, lui, devait attendre. Il maugréait cette fois qu'un prince devrait tout avoir immédiatement, mais en profita pour jeter quelques couteaux sur un couple avec enfants qui logeait visiblement dans l'auberge, tandis que le propriétaire ne le remarquait pas. Le Varia du brouillard l'avait menacé de lui retirer ses meubles royaux si il attaquait ce dernier.

Il aperçut à peine plus tard Squalo et Mammon aller chercher leur lettre, juste avant le coucher du soleil, mais ne bougea pas, prétextant attendre sa chambre alors qu'il avait surtout la paresse de les accompagner. Ils allèrent ensuite tous trois dîner, dans un fast-food très bon marché à la nourriture peu gouteuse choisi par les soins d'un certain illusionniste, qui alors que Squalo se lançait dans un monologue quand au fait qu'il ne supportait plus leur boss, décida qu'il était temps pour eux de rentrer dormir. Les Arcobaleno n'en restaient après tout pas moins des bébés avec des besoin en sommeil astronomiques.

Alors Belphegor se retrouva de nouveau seul dans l'entrée de l'auberge. C'est là que l'enfant revint enfin, alors que la nuit était déjà bien commencée. Il adressa un vague « c'est bon » à son visiblement oncle qui était encore là et demanda au blond -qui rageait d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps- de le suivre, gardant encore son air indiffèrent.

La chambre 26 était la dernière chambre de l'auberge. Elle était aussi la seule à être directement sous le toit. Ils montèrent les escaliers, décevant le prince quand au fait qu'il n'y ait pas d'ascenseur. Puis une fois arrivés à destination, le plus jeune déverrouilla la porte et laissa le client à l'intérieur.

« Nous vous souhaitons une excellente nuit. », annonça t-il sans entrain.

Et Fran abandonna donc Belphegor.

Le prince n'arriva pas à s'endormir. Il se décida donc à se plaindre au gosse aux cheveux verts que son lit n'était pas confortable à son goût, et descendit à la réception, où ce dernier remplaçait apparemment l'aubergiste pour la nuit.

Le Varia de la tempête crut apercevoir un fin sourire sur les lèvres de l'autre, mais comme une seconde plus tard il n'en était plus rien, il en vint à penser qu'il avait dû rêver, malgré le fait que quelqu'un de son rang n'était pas censé faire ce genre d'erreurs.

« Que se passe t-il, monsieur le prince ? », demanda innocemment Fran, toujours aussi inexpressif qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Ushishi, le prince n'aime pas son lit. »

« Ah ? Et pourquoi donc ? », le garçon aux cheveux verts ne semblait même pas étonné.

« Sous tous les matelas, draps, couvertures, et couettes en tout genre, il doit y avoir quelque chose de volumineux qui me fait mal au dos. », commença à expliquer le blond.

Le regard du plus jeune sembla s'illuminer quelques instants.

Puis Belphegor afficha de son côté une mine contrariée. « Et j'ai la désagréable impression que ce n'est pas propre. C'était une bonne idée d'essayer de cacher ça avec un parfum à la bonne odeur, mais ça ne trompe pas un prince, shishi. »

Fran n'en laissait rien paraître, mais il ne comprenait pas de quel parfum son interlocuteur voulait parler.

« Eh, je suppose que vous devez avoir beaucoup de sang royal pour vous rendre compte de ce genre de chose. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois, paysan ? »

Le Varia de la tempête commençait à en avoir marre, alors il balança un couteau dans le ventre de l'autre, qui ne réagit cependant pas à ce geste. Belphegor aurait sans doute dû le faire plus tôt.

L'enfant se dirigea par contre lui vers la chambre 26, faisant un vague signe au blond -qui avait l'air embêté par son manque de réaction- de le suivre.

Fran commença à soulever les draps et tout ce qui se trouvait par dessus les lattes, et montra une tâche ridiculement petite.

« Voici la chose volumineuse qui détruit votre dos et vous empêche de vous reposer convenablement, monsieur le prince. »

Belphegor détailla le matelas et plus particulièrement la tâche avec précision, et dût se rendre à l'évidence.

« Du sang ? Ushishi, c'est sûrement ça qui sentait si bon. », grommela t-il. »

« Peut-être est-ce le vôtre ? », proposa le plus innocemment du monde apparemment neveu de l'aubergiste.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Mon sang est royal, il a une couleur beaucoup plus belle et intense, une odeur bien plus délicate, et une texture moins désagréable ! »

Le garçon aux cheveux turquoises avait presque envie de rire.

« Donc, que s'est-il passé ? Et roturier, ne dis pas que tu ne savais pas que c'était là, ushishi. »

Fran ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« Une paysanne a eut ses règles et vous n'avez pas renouvelé ou au moins lavé le linge ? À moins qu'elle n'ait perdu sa virginité ici ? Dans tous les cas, je suis un prince, et je me dois de dormir sur des matelas et dans des draps parfaitement propres. »

« Vous vous trompez. »

Un sourcil fut haussé à travers la longue frange blonde.

« C'est une goutte de sang frais de grenouille que j'ai moi-même recueilli. »

Cette fois, le prince affichait clairement son incompréhension. Mais tout le monde avait ses fantasmes bizarre, après tout.

« N'est-ce pas toujours mieux que du sang de paysan ? »

Belphegor, interloqué, sembla reprendre ses esprits.

« Et l'adorateur des grenouille doit maintenant changer le matelas souillé du prince. »

L'enfant faillit sourire pour la troisième fois de la nuit, mais il s'exécuta sans changer d'expression.

Le gardien de la tempête de la Varia réussit cette fois à fermer l'œil.

Il rejoignit les deux énergumènes qui lui servaient de compagnons au petit déjeuner puis il fut temps pour eux tous de quitter les lieux.

« Donc pour vous, c'est gratuit, car Fran m'a appris que vous étiez bien un prince et ses amis proches. »

Ils grimacèrent tous en cœur à l'entente des mots "amis proches", tandis que Mammon n'avait entendu que la partie importante de la phrase; il n'aurait pas à payer.

« Je tenais aussi à vous proposer la main de ma douce fille. », continua l'homme en s'adressant à Belphegor.

Aussitôt, une demoiselle à la une forte poitrine et à la taille de guêpe fit son apparition. Elle possédait de longs cheveux bleus semblables à ceux d'une certaine Bluebell -qui ferait son apparition dix ans plus tard- flottant de façon très délicate dans l'espace alentour, des yeux océan profond, ainsi qu'un splendide sourire ravageur. Le prince la toisa quelques instants.

« Non. », dit-il platement.

L'aubergiste sembla vraiment très déçu.

« Elle sait faire toutes les tâches ménagères et elle est instruite ! », insista t-il comme si il aurait vendu un produit publicitaire, voulant de tout son cœur que sa fille finisse bien sa vie, s'imaginant que le blond était quelqu'un de fréquentable.

« Ushishi, le prince a dit non. », répéta ce dernier.

Son regard dériva ensuite vers une autre personne, plus jeune et plus petite, qui l'avait cependant bien interloqué la nuit précédente.

« Par contre, le prince ne refusera pas la grenouille, shishi. »

Le soir même, après qu'ils soient rentrés au manoir, Xanxus détruisit la lettre de son père adoptif sans même la lire ou l'ouvrir, se causant ainsi les foudre de son gardien de la pluie bien-aimé. Il ne remarqua même pas l'arrivé d'un petit nouveau au sein de son manoir.

Le lendemain, Lussuria revint de Hawaï avec un chapeau représentant une grenouille qu'il jugeait « à la dernière mode » là-bas. Belphegor se fit une joie de le lui piquer et de lui trouver un meilleur propriétaire.

La semaine suivante, Mammon réalisa qu'on leur avait fait un cadeau empoisonné en leur offrant une bouche de plus à nourrir, alors il commença à exploiter Fran afin qu'il leur soit rentable.

Et depuis ce moment, il ne se passa pas un jour où le prince ne mitraille celui qui était désormais devenu son Kōhai de ses lames.

* * *

**Note de fin** : Qu'avez-vous donc pensé de ça, très chers lecteurs attentionnés qui sont allés jusqu'au bout du récit ?


End file.
